Metal injection molding (MIM) is a metalworking process by which finely-powdered metal is mixed with a measured amount of binder material to comprise a “feedstock” capable of being handled by plastic processing equipment through a process known as injection molding. End products can be small components used in various industries and applications. One of those industries or applications is for electronic devices.
MIM can be used to create a chassis or base where components and electronic devices can be placed. During this process, four critical circular fiducials are typically created on on the chassis or base. One drawback to this process is that there is an inherent limitation of geometry and grain size by the MIM process such that the four fiducials cannot be easily recognized by die attach equipment. What is needed is a system, method, and apparatus to enhance fiducial visibility and recognition.
The figures of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.